The National Electrical Code (NEC) now requires the grounding of data, cable TV, and phone lines. Grounding is the establishment of an electrical connection to earth through a path of sufficiently low impedance. As it relates to data, cable TV, and phone lines, the purpose of grounding is to assist in preventing the destruction of electrical components and property damage from superimposed voltage from lightning and voltage transients. Grounding the various connections to the earth also helps in reducing static charges on equipment surfaces to ensure the proper performance of sensitive electronic equipment. Grounding communications equipment to the earth reduces high voltage from lightning and keeps it from entering into the building or structure via metal cables or raceways. If the metal portions of communication equipment are not grounded in accordance with the NEC, a significant amount of the high energy from the lightning strike will be dissipated within the structure, which can result in equipment and property damage as well as the potential for electric shock. Grounding also helps establish a zero voltage reference point to ensure proper performance of sensitive communications equipment.
In a parent application for patent, which has been incorporated herein by reference thereto, there was provided a grounding block assembly for multiple services that included a die-cast tubular body with a plurality of threaded bores and a plurality of threaded fasteners for cooperating with the threaded bores for securing multiple electrical services to the tubular body for the purpose of grounding each of the separate electrical services. The grounding block assembly included integral legs that enabled direct attachment of the tubular body to a wall or similar structure. For those situations in which the grounding block assembly was used in conjunction with an electrical service panel or meter can, a threaded nose portion and lock nut on the tubular body enabled direct connection to the service panel or meter can. Side ports were provided in the tubular body for inspection purposes to enable rapid viewing of the integrity of grounding connections therein. The grounding block assembly provided a device for meeting the NEC's requirements for grounding all the electrical systems leading into the home including line voltage, data, cable TV, and phone lines.
Although the grounding block assembly of the parent patent application provided a grounding block assembly for grounding a meter can and connecting multiple services thereto, there still is a need for a device for adding grounding capability to existing grounding wires leading to meter cans and the like. In the present invention, a grounding block assembly is provided for securing onto existing grounded systems in order to provide additional grounding terminals for additional electrical systems such as data, cable TV, and phone lines. The grounding block assembly of the current invention adds an additional advantageous feature by providing a detachable cover constructed of electrically nonconductive material. The detachable insulating cover shields the grounding block and attached wiring thereby protecting the terminals and providing an attractive cover to occlude the view of the wiring and terminals.